Hanya di Balik Layar Saja
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Kita biasanya hanya melihat sesuatu yang berada di depan layar, atau sesuatu yang berada di permukaan layar saja. Namun, pernahkah Anda berkeinginan untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik layar putih tersebut? Bagaimana kehidupan sebenarnya dari para aktor dan kru yang turut serta dalam sebuah film itu?/ Spin-off dari Pyromystic's [Hanya Cerita Biasa]/ "Camera roll and... ACTION!"
1. Chapter 1

Perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu tengah mengamati ratusan prajurit dari dua kubu di atas lapangan gersang. Masing-masing menunggangi seekor kuda, membawa pedang ataupun tombak di tangan, menyerang satu sama lain. Teriak-teriakan perang dan dentingan senjata terdengar nyaring, terlihat olehnya beberapa dari mereka terjatuh dari kuda, lalu ditusuk oleh beberapa orang penunggang kuda. Tak tanggung, pedangpun berayun menebas leher ataupun dada mangsa, menewaskan mereka dalam satu serangan.

Tentu, semua ini hanyalah akting.

" _Cut, cut, CUT_!" seru perempuan itu dengan mikrofonnya, bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menuju seorang 'Jendral' wanita yang baru saja turun dari punggung kuda putihnya. "Yin, gerakanmu tadi kurang cepat! Tebasanmu juga kurang bertenaga! Kau terlihat seperti sedang memotong sisa mentega leleh! Wen Yang, kenapa kau selalu hilang fokus saat berada dekat dengan perempuan ini?!" murkanya pada si pria tinggi itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perempuan bertubuh pendek yang sebenarnya, tidak bersalah. "Sun Quan! Kau itu mau memberi komando atau mau bisik, hah?! Ma Chao, kudamu salah! Cao Ren, itu perisai Archilles, bukan punyamu! Kenapa bisa ketukar! Cao Pi, aku tahu kau itu aktor _pro_ tapi, tolong, TOLONG JANGAN-"

Cao Pi menatap si sutradara, tajam sampai terasa menusuk sanubari.

"...Baiklah, _adlib_ -mu memanglah sangat bagus," bahkan si sutradara sampai bergemetar oleh tatapannya. "Tetapi, pada percakapan yang itu, tolong jangan dirubah sedikitpun."

Cao Pi hanya mendengus sembari berlalu.

"Baiklah! Kita ulang lagi _scene_ tadi!"

Seluruh kru langsung bersiap-siap di posisi masing-masing.

" _Yeah_! _Camera roll and_... _ACTION_!"

 **"PAK!"**

* * *

 **Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

 **A Dynasty Warriors fanfiction**

 **[Hanya di Balik Layar Saja]**

 **"Camera roll and... ACTION!"**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Jumpa lagi dengan Kaien-Aerknard di cerita multichapter terbarunya, [Hanya di Balik Layar Saja]! Awalnya, judul fanfict ini adalah [Behind the Scenes] tetapi setelah saya pikir-pikir, saya ubah menjadi seperti sekarang judulnya! So, this is the official title!

Cerita ini bisa dibilang berkaitan dengan fanfict **[Hanya Cerita Biasa] yang ditulis oleh Pyro-mystic** dan beberapa spin-offs dari cerita tersebut seperti **[Bukan Apes Biasa] by Mocca-Marocchi** dan **[Hanya Petualangan Biasa] by SMA**. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa judulnya bisa diubah wkwkwk!

Cerita ini pula, seperti tiga fanfict yang saya sebutkan sebelumnya, **mengandung unsur-unsur self-insertion** , dimana sang Author pun ikut menjadi karakter dalam fanfict tersebut, dan saya, selaku authornya, **menjadi karakter utama di sini**. Setelah prolog ini, semuanya dalam POV authornya.

Kemudian dari pada itu (LU KIRA INI TEKS PROKLAMASI?!), fanfict ini **mengandung unsur-unsur** sebagai berikut:

 **1\. OOC karena ini adalah comedy. Namun, saya tetap usahakan OOC-nya ga parah-parah amat.**

 **2\. Modern AU. Jika Anda sudah pernah membaca karya milik Pyro-mystic yang satu itu, saya yakin Anda mengerti.**

 **3\. OC pun turut masuk. Arus x-over bisa saja menerjang di waktu-waktu tak menentu.**

 **4\. Bahasa tidak baku pun turut ikut serta seperti 'lu', 'gue' dst. Swearing words bisa saja exist (tapi tidak terlalu parah).**

 **5\. Unsur-unsur lainnya akan bertambah seiring dengan bertambah pula chapter-chapter pada fanfict ini...**

 **Ada baiknya sebelum membaca cerita ini, baca terlebih dahulu [Hanya Cerita Biasa] agar mendapatkan fondari kurang-lebih dari posisi tiap karakter yang berpartisipasi dalam fanfict ini...**

Sankyu atas perhatiannya dan telah membaca fanfict ini! RnR (Review and Rate) sangat diperbolehkan! Stay tuned, dear readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Yep. Hari-hari biasa gue sebagai seorang produser sekaligus sutradara berjalan seperti biasa. Dengan Wen Yang yang selalu gagal fokus setiap kali ada adegan antara Cao Yin dengannya, Cao Pi yang selalu melakukan adlib di saat tidak boleh melakukannya, Guo Jia yang selalu menggoda para kru wanita, Xun Yu yang selalu memukulkan tongkat sihirnya (formation rod) ke kepala Guo Jia, Li Dian yang selalu disambar dengan stun gun-nya Qiao Ang, para anggota 'Shu' yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama udah kayak sekeluarga lagi makan malam di restoran seafood dan masih banyak lagi.

Sementara gue? Nge- _swag_. Single-woles-anti-galau. Yeah, kerennya dari 'jomblo mengenaskan'. Dengan secangkir kopi di tangan, gue mengamati tiap kru serial 'Tales of the Steel Flower Princess'. Sesekali gue amati atributnya, berharap ga ada yang hancur seperti waktu itu... saat Sun Quan beneran membelah meja jadi dua. _Oh please_ , itu mejanya mahal lagi. Emang, _scene_ yang itu perlu membelah meja, tapi cuma ujungnya doang. UJUNGNYA! Dengan begonya dia belah meja jati itu jadi dua -udah dua, beda ukuran lagi! Kan sayur-mayur!

Harunsya gue ganti Sun Zhongmou dengan pemain pengganti aja.

"Kaien," gue menoleh. "Lesu sekali kau."

"Ah, Mocca- _senpai_ ," saking capenya, muka gue tetap begitu aja, lesu. Ini adalah senpai gue, Make-up Artist dari serial Phoenix Form yang adalah serial paling termansyur seantaro daratan China dan kedua negara bagiannya, Mocca-marocchi. Seorang Make-up Artist yang sangatlah tiada duanya karena ia bisa merubah wajah Sima Zhao dari dodol menjadi jenius (atau sebaliknya) dalam sekejap mata, bisa merubah wajah antagonis Sima Shi menjadi seorang berwajah lembut seperti om Liu Bei, atau merubah Dong Zhuo yang sangat buruk rupa menjadi bishie tertampan sejagad raya (ITU, kalau dia mau).

"Ada apa? Biasanya semangat banget," lanjut Mocca- _senpai_.

Mendadak gue diem. Mocca- _senpai_ natap gue, diem juga. Kemudian gue merangkulnya, menangis tersedu-sedu seperti jomblo yang akhirnya berhasil lolos dari statusnya, meski harus meninggalkan titel 'SWAG'.

"SI DODOL SUN QUAN UDAH RUSAKIN MEJA GUE!"

Anti-klimaks, super.

"MEJA GUE YAOLOH! MEJA KAYU JATI GUE!"

"Udah, udah," kata _senpai_ , menenangkan gue. "Meja kayu jati bisa didapatkan lagi, kok!"

"Yaoloh _senpai_ ," gue bangkit. "Meja itu sungguh _perfect_ bukan main! Cuma dari satu gelondong kayu aja! Ga pake disambung kayak cerita kita semua yang bersambung-sambung! Dipolesnya lebih mulus dari jenggotnya om Guan Yu!" peduli dah si om liat gue atau ga. "Ga bolong-bolong kayak kapalnya Liu Xie!" gue ga ngerasa bersalah telah bawa-bawa si Putera Langit. "Coklatnya seindah rambutnya si koko dingin!" siapa 'koko dingin' itu tentunya hanya diantara dua orang ini: Cao Pi si 'Ice Prince' atau Sima Shi si 'Blind Ice Prince'.

"TAPI SEMUA ITU DIHANCURKAN DENGAN SATU TEBASAN!" gue mencak-mencak, udah kayak _Emperor_ yang stress karena dipaksa lengser. Ga, gue jauh lebih stress dari itu. Gue jauh lebih stress dibanding para cast Phoenix Form yang setiap kali terdesak oleh jadwal syuting yang sangatlah padat seperti Jakarta Great Lock.

Mocca- _senpai_ hanya bisa diam mendengar seluruh keluh-kesah gue yang udah kayak hujan bom zaman perang dunia ke-2...

* * *

Kerjaan sampingan gue adalah sebagai 'promotion dan merchandise director' dari serial tv yang paling tenar seantaro wilayah kekuasaan China, Phoenix Form series yang diproduksi oleh Pyromystic- _senpai_. Gue sengaja ngelamar karena gue cinta sama serial itu, dan terima kasih padanya, gue pun mulai berpikiran untuk menambahkan Lu Xun ke dalam empire harem gue.

Baiklah, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti.

Gue ngelirik laptop, melihat rating-rating dari tiap serial tv milik Wu Cooperation semakin naik. Ini berita bagus tentunya.

Karena akhirnya gue bisa menghidupkan kembali dompet gue dari kuburnya dengan penjualan merchandise.

Aku bahagay, sangat.

* * *

"Jadi, kurang lebih begitulah proposal saya, _xiansheng_ ," kata gue pada pemimpin Wu Cooperation, Sun Bofu alias Sun Ce. Dia masih sibuk mengamati proposal gue, wajahnya tetap ceria meski dalam keadaan serius.

"Hmm... jadi karena itulah kau membutuhkan bantuanku?"

Gue mengangguk. "Niscaya hanya _xiansheng_ yang bisa melakukan ini."

"Bukannya aku ingin menolak proposalmu ini. Sungguh! Proposalmu sangatlah hebat! Tetapi, kesibukanku ini semakin menjadi semenjak kedatangan banyak sosok entertainment baru. Kau bisa minta bantu-"

"DEMI GUE BIKIN SIMA SHI AKHIRNYA GA _ADDICT_ BAKPAO, DEMI AKHIRNYA SIMA YI BERHENTI BER-'MWAHAHAHA', DEMI AGAR SIMA ZHAO TETAP MEJADI BADUT SELAMANYA, GUE. GA. BAKAL. MINTA BANTUAN ADEK LO ITU BUAT MEGANG PERAN INI! MEJA KAYU JATI SEGELONDONG GUE YAOLOOOOOOHHHHH!"

Sun Ce mingkem dengar teriakan gue. Entah perasaan gue doang atau apa, mendadak seluruh gedung juga ikut diam.

"...Baiklah. Aku akan ikut bermain dalam serial terbarumu ini," dia mengangkat gagang telpon. "Zijing, kau kemari segera. Aku ingin membahas soal menyerahkan posisiku sementara pada Quan."

Gue ngerasa superior saat itu juga. Kapan lagi seseorang yang bekerja di bawah seorang bos bisa melakukan hal seperti ini lagi; memaksa sang bos untuk ikut turun ke lapangan dan menjadi salah seorang pemain dalam filmnya?

 **TBC...**

 **"Camera roll and... ACTION!"**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **1\. Soal kapal Liu Xie yang bolong, itu ada di episode 72+ dari Sanguo 2010 setelah Cao Pi menurunkannya dari jabatan Kaisar. Liu Xie sengaja melubangi kapalnya sendiri, berakhir membunuh dirinya sendiri serta sang Istri yang adalah adik perempuan dari Cao Pi.**

 **2\. Yep, jadi dalam cerita ini, posisi saya itu ada 3: Production Director (PD), penulis skrip serta 'Promotion and Merchandise Director' (hanya untuk serial 'Phoenix Form').**

 **...**

 **Warnings:**

 **5\. Hints of other pairing dan jalan romance lain #IYKWIM bisa muncul setiap saat.**

 **6\. Akan bertambah di kemudian hari.**

 **...**

 **Sankyu and stay tuned, readers!**

 **BTW, Sekedar untuk menambah *coret*kesibukan para seleb*coret*, Anda boleh membuat pertanyaan apapun untuk siapapun karakter yang berpartisipasi dalam fanfict!**

 **Caranya yaitu dengan ketik 'REG' [SPASI] '1234', kirim ke- baiklah. Maksud saya adalah silahkan tekan tombol 'review yang ada di bawah ini *nunjuk tombol review*, kemudian isilah dengan pertanyaan dengan format:**

 **Dear *nama karakter*,**

 ***pertanyaan***

 **Sankyu!**

 ***coret*setelah dear [nama karakter], boleh dikasih surat fangirling dulu*coret***

 **Sekali lagi, sankyu dan stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

"KAIEEEENNNN!" gue menoleh ke belakang, mendapati dua orang perempuan yang sepertinya gue kenal tapi gue lupa siapa sedang berlarian mendekat bagai fangirlsnya B2TE yang lagi mengejar setiap member boyband termansyur tersebut. Wait, muka itu dan muka itu... kok kayaknya pernah lihat... tapi dimana ya...?

Yang wajahnya jauh lebih antagonis (oke yang satunya juga antagonis abis sih) langsung mencengkram bahu gue, erat banget. Gue ngerasa yang tengah mencengkram bahu yang lagi diserang lemas dan pegal linu ini (gue lupa bawa obat mix*grip gue) ini adalah jelmaan Xiahou Ba yang disihir Zhang Jiao jadi seorang perempuan berwajah antagonis, bukannya seorang loli imut tetapi macho. Tidak sampai di sana aja, badan gue yang udah kayak cakwe dalam genggamannya ini diguncang-guncang, gue serasa jadi jeli batangan.

"Gue denger lu ada bikin serial baru! Katanya tentang dunia boyband-boyband macam gitu!" tubuh gue masih diguncang-guncang oleh si perempuan berwajah antagonis. "POSISI **XUNIE** JADI APA DI SANA?!"

Hah? **Xunie**? Panggilan itu adalah panggilan spesial untuk Lu Xun, dan hanya ada satu yang bisa memanggilnya sedemikian. Tidak lain adalah...

 _Tian_...

Gue harusnya kabur tadi.

Gue harusnya sembunyi di loker tadi. Tapi pasti ketahuan(1)!

Harusnya gue pura-pura ikut pertemuannya Mister Sun Ce. Harusnya gue pergi memata-matai Wen Yang dan Cao Yin bersama Cao Pi. Harusnya gue beli tiket pesawat, terbang ke Paris buat selfie di menara Eiffel lalu ditahan oleh kepolisian setempat saja.

"Py-... Pyro-senpai..." gue sebut namanya perlahan, "Lu... Lu Xun... punya peran penting ko-"

"PERAN PENTING APA HAH?!" guncangan semakin brutal, gue makin mau mendekati kondisi koma. "KALAU SAMPAI DIA JADI YANG ANEH-ANEH GUE BAKAL POTONG GAJI LU 100%, KEMUDIAN GUE BIKIN LU NGUTANG 5000 YUAN DITAMBAH BUNGA 10% PER JAM DAN-"

"Lu... Lu Xun... dia jadi... gitaris..."

"DAN...?!"

"Te-... tenang aja..." kalau di depan gue ini bukan Pyro-senpai, mungkin, kemungkinan besar gue sudah mengeluarkan isi perut. "Lu... Lu Xun... itu gitaris yang... paling banyak fensnya... karena dia paling imut..."

"BRUK!" gue dijatuhkan begitu saja. Gue berusaha untuk bangkit, kemudian mendapati Pyro-senpai yang sudah berpenampilan selayaknya fans berat yang siap menghadiri konser idolanya. Lihatlah glowsticks yang sudah disusunnya sedemikian rupa semirip senjata Gatling gun, lengkap dengan glowstick yang dilingkarkan seperti sabuk dari pinggang ke bahu seperti sabuk magasin untuk Gatling gun tersebut(2). Tak lupa pula sehelai ikat kepala berwarna merah bertuliskan "XUNIEEE~ 3" diikatkan di kepalanya -sebuah ornamen klasik seorang fans berat.

Medan perang Pyro-senpai sekarang adalah di stadium Niao Chao.

Belum sampai di situ saja, gue yang masih lemes kali ini diguncang oleh wanita satunya lagi, SMA-senpai.

"GIMANA NASIB ABANG GUO JIA GUEEEEE?! LOE APAIN DIA?!" teriaknya sampai menyemprot-nyemprot. Gue serasa tanaman bonsai yang lagi disemprot air segar.

"Se-..." nada gue sampai ikut berguncang-guncang. "Se- senpai..." hei lihat ada kunang-kunang di langit-langit ruangan gue... masuk dari mana mereka? "Guo Jia... Guo Jia jadi..."

"JADI APAAAAA?!"

"Jadi..." akhirnya gue menemukan kekuatan untuk berbicara lima menit kemudian. "...Jadi kunang-kunang..."

Suasana mendadak hening, begitu juga SMA-senpai yang mendadak melepaskan gue, membiarkan gue jatuh begitu aja. Gue bangkit, mendapati SMA-senpai yang bukannya membawa Gatling gun dari glowstick, melainkan dari baja. Magasinnya itu bukan glowstick, tapi PELURU PERAK! Gue menelan ludah, mundur beberapa langkah... satu, dua, tiga.

Bener, harusnya gue pesen tiket ke Jerman dan bergegas ke Mount Massive Asylum(3) saja hari ini.

* * *

Gue tahu. Membuat sebuah serial tv baru itu ga gampang. Mulai dari nyari castnya, susun ulang team kru, nyari sponsor di hari panas-dingin-hujan-cerah dan juga nyari tempat syuting yang cocok.

Jangan berani lupakan satu elemen terpenting, DANA.

Gue bisa bersyukur karena dana buat serial tv terbaru yg diproduksi oleh gue, Stage of the Phoenix Songstress, udah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih pada betapa larisnya penjualan merchandise dan suksesnya film-film oneshot bikinan gue, serta donasi dari mister Sun Ce yang super baik hati.

Gakayakadeknyayangsialan.

Dalam rangka pembuatan serial tv terbaru ini, gue mulai dari yang paling gampang.

Ya, **cast**.

Sekalian menyegarkan mata gue dengan tampang-tampang bishie yang cantik nan tampan.

Semogaadayanggueharapkanjugaadegannya.

Gue mulai dari anak-anak Shu.

Cast pertama, sang 'Poster boy' alias Zhao Yun. Yeah, seperti yang gue harapkan dari aktor senior (senior dalam hal pengalaman, bukan usia), aktingnya jauh di atas standar gue. Langsung gue terima tentunya. Kemudian yang berhasil seleksi juga banyak; ada Guan Xing, Guan Suo, Jiang Wei, Ma Chao, Ma Dai- Gue baru sadar yang gue lulusin itu cuma bishie doang sejauh ini.

Akhirnya, pria-pria Shu seperti mister Liu Bei, mister Zhuge Liang, mister Pang Tong sama miss Yue Ying gue loloskan juga.

Yang ga lulus cuma Wei Yan dan itu karena banyak hal.

Yang kedua dari grup Wei. Wei terkenal bukan karena bishienya, tetapi karena para senior (dalam hal usia, bukan pengalaman doang) yang adalah mayoritas anggotanya. Gue be like 'Astaga KOEI kenapa lu jahat banget coba lu bisa bikin om Xiahou Yuan mudaan dikit, atau mungkin om Xiahou Dun ga sesangar ini, or maybe Cao Zhi lu munculin sebagai playable, atau Cao Chong sekalian biar Wei segar ada seorang shota!'. Syukurlah karena skill mereka (dan sedikit sogokan dari om Cao), banyak dari mereka yang lulus. Yang paling gue banggakan tentu bishienya.

 **Bishie for eyes, bishie for life**. Menatap bishie selama 24/7 dipercayai dapat membuat mata saya yang udah minus 6,5 bisa jadi 4,5. Kalau rutin, bisa hilang minus saya. Malah jadinya silinder.

Wu tentu ga usah tanya lagi. Seperti yang dikatakan dalam buku Sanguo, Wu memanglah tanah paling subuh karena banyak kecambah berpotensi dari sana. Meskipun suara mister Sun Ce ga gimana bagus buat nyanyi, tapi he got the face. Posisinya apa dalam serial terbaru ini? Ditunggu saja. At least gue bisa bersyukur karena si pak tua Huang dan si dodol Quan kagak ikut audisi.

Buat Jin, gue langsung lulusin semua. Kenapa? Gue ga mau selama audisi hati dan telinga gue lelah duluan mendengar "MWAHAHAHAHA" dari si bapak-anak itu. Oh, CUKUP gue denger mereka ber-"MWAHAHAHA" di kantor aja.

Yep, cast udah selesai. Apa ada yang-

"WOI! KAIEN!"

Kuping gue hampir budek saat itu juga.

"KENAPA LU ADA AUDISI BUAT SERIAL TERBARU, LU GA BILANG GUE, HAH?!"

Gue nengok ke belakang, merinding berat.

Bukan karena tubuhnya yang tinggi, besar dan kekar. Bukan juga karena tampangnya yang super sangar. Bukan juga karena suaranya yang kayak geledek di malam yang sunyi. Bukan juga karena ia sedang menggenggam tombak cagak di tangan kanan.

Melainkan karena ia adalah Lu Bu, si Jendral terkuat di seantaro China, yang selalu mengenakan hiasan ekor burung pegar itu, yang membuatnya seperti kecoa. Makin mirip dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam.

GUE. PALING. BENCI. KECOAK!

Gue ambil hp, buka bbm, kirim berita ke SMA-senpai. Bunyinya:

 _"SMA-senpai, mendingan jangan datang ke kantor sekarang. Apalagi kantor gue. Ada XXX yang GEDE. BANGET!"_

Lalu gue noleh kiri-kanan dengan panik, menyadari baygon gue ilang.

 _"SMA-senpai,"_ gue ketik. _"LU AMBIL BAYGON GUE, YA?! DASAR LU SAYUR-MAYUR!"_

Gue pencet 'send' kemudian kembali menghadap ke Lu Bu.

Gue menelah ludah, ga tau mau ngomong apa.

"GUE YANG BIKIN SERIAL TV LU TERMANSYUR!" raungnya. "GA ADA GUE, HMPH! GA BAKAL ADA APA-APANYA DAH SERIAL LU ITU!"

Gue diem, bisu.

"Om x-... Mister Lu Bu, silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu," kata gue, menarik kursi buat dia duduk.

"Jadi gini," gue menjelaskan. "Saya sengaja tidak memanggil Anda karena-"

"GA USAH PAKE BASA-BASI!"

Siapa juga yang pake basa-basi? "Gini. Jadi gue denger-denger kalau lu itu kepilih sebagai cast buat film terbaru SMA-senpai di gedung sebelah. Itulah kenapa gue ga mau manggil lu buat audisi. Lagian, kalau lu main di sana, lu bisa sama istri lu itu. Anak lu pun ikut kok dari yang gue denger."

Lu Bu terlihat lebih kalem. Kali ini tersenyum. Tetap, ga mengurangi ketakutan gue terhadap XXX raksasa yang ada di hadapan gue ini.

"Ah... begitukah?" gue mengangguk. "Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi," ia berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

...Gue lolos setelah melemparkan XXX ke kantornya SMA-senpai.

Maafkan saya, senpai. Lagipula, senpai masih simpan baygon saya kan? Oke sip.

* * *

Gue nangis.

Ya, pada hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini karena gue bersama seluruh warga Wu Cooperation nonton bareng film layar lebar gue di bioskop xyx.

Lihatlah sekitar. Semuanya pada nangis.

Gue nangis bukan karena filmnya sedih. Baiklah, ada dikit impact sih sebenarnya.

Gue nangis pun bukan karena menyadari betapa jomblonya gue, sementara di sekitar gue punya pasangan masing-masing jadi galaunya bisa sama pasangan.

Gue nangis, bukan karena terharu mendengar betapa suksesnya film terbaru gue.

Gue nangis.

Karena.

"WEN CIQIAN! DASAR LU RENDANG! POPCORN GUE BASAH KENA 'INSTO' LU!"

Gue buang popcorn gue ke dia, dilanjutkan dengan combo 3 yaitu dua gelas coke large, satu porsi nachos dan dua porsi french fries bumbu barbecue. GUE TAU LU TINGGINYA ITU DUA METER KURANG DUA SENTIMETER, JADI, JANGAN NYANDARNYA KE GUE KARENA LU GA MAU MENGHUJANI GEBETAN LU DI SEBELAH LU!

Gue, produser film ini.

Gue yang ditendang keluar sama sekuriti.

At least, gue bisa beli lagi combo 3 dan menikmati kejombloan gue.

Sekali lagi.

 **TBC...**

 **Camera roll and... ACTION!**

* * *

 **(1)Anda main 'Outlast'? Kalau yes, that good. Kalau belum, cobalah main dan ngumpet di loker, atau tonton saja di utube lolololol**

 **(2)Salahkan Joe Inoue (lihat fanpage di fb dia)**

 **(3)Setting lokasi game Outlast**

 **...**

 **Sankyu and stay tuned, readers!**

 **BTW, Sekedar untuk mengingatkan kembali, Anda boleh membuat pertanyaan apapun untuk siapapun karakter yang berpartisipasi dalam fanfict!**

 **Caranya yaitu dengan ketik 'REG' [SPASI] '1234', kirim ke- baiklah. Maksud saya adalah silahkan tekan tombol 'review yang ada di bawah ini *nunjuk tombol review*, kemudian isilah dengan pertanyaan dengan format:**

 **Dear *nama karakter*,**

 ***pertanyaan***

 **Sankyu!**

 ***coret*setelah dear [nama karakter], boleh dikasih surat fangirling dulu*coret***


	4. Chapter 4

Baru pertama kali gue coba bikin sesuatu yang berbau romance dan tentu, gue ga ada pengalaman sama sekali di genre ini. Bak kertas putih yang bersih dari noda, segitulah polosnya seorang Kaien-Aerknard. Tapi, kalau kertas itu dibalik, banyak coretan berisikan berbagai dosa saya selama menjadi author diantaranya membaca fict-fict kapal-kapal saya. Baiklah, kita kembali ke topik utama.

Disebabkan oleh gue newbie habis soal

'ROMANCE'

Maka, disinilah gue berada. Di belakang meja kerja gue, dengan di atas meja tersebut banyak tumpukan novel-novel romance mulai dari tw*l*ght sampai... ya banyak deh. Banyakan rekomendasi senpai-senpai gue. Seperti ambil contoh, novel STUCK yang ditulis oleh SMA-senpai, dimana akhirannya daripada jadi referensi gue malah jadi bukunya bang Radiet(1) di depan mata gue. Baiklah, kembali ke topik utama.

Udah selesai gue baca STUCK!, gue dapatkan kapal baru. Gue bahagia. Baiklah, kembali ke topik utama.

Sebuah buku yang berada di ujung meja mendapatkan atensi gue. Covernya pink-pink unyu gitu, nuansa romance, asli. Terus ada dua sejoli yang unyu-unyuan di covernya, bikin gue kalau bisa gambar maka seperti inilah design buat novel terbaru yang gue adaptasi dari serial tv terbaru gue, Stage of the Phoenix Songstress. Jadi, otomatis tangan meraih buku itu, baru dipegang aja udah kerasa segar. Kayak diciprat dari mata air pegunungan... oke, gue lupa iklan *qua bunyinya gimana.

Gue buka novelnya. Kebiasaan gue adalah skip lembar konten buku so... yeah...

Halaman pertama cuma intro cerita, ga ada yang gimana menarik. Mulai chapter dua ada perasaan aneh gitu. Serius. Masa bunyinya gini...

"Tempat yang dijanjikan oleh dua sejoli tersebut adalah sebuah rumah kosan tua di daerah xxxyyyzzz."

...Kenapa kosan tua? Apakah karena kedua belah pihak itu ga ada modal sampe pake kosan tua?

Saking penasaran, gue lanjut ke halaman selanjutnya. Makin lama gue baca, makin aneh juga perasaan hati gue. Gimana ya deskripsiinnya... kayak... dipeluk oleh om XXX-... mksud gue, Lu Bu. Merinding disko gitu...

Gue buka halaman selanjutnya dan-...

"- _jie_!"

Kepala gue pening total, raga gue memaksa gue buat mengumpulkan nyawa sesegera mungkin.

"PD _xiaojie_!"

Gue membuka mata perlahan, melihat seorang malaikat yang cantik, tetap cantik meskipun ekspresi kekhawatiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"...Yin...?"

"Syukurlah xiaojie sadar!" Cao Yin segera memberikan gue segelas air. "Aku mengira _xiaojie_ sudah-"

"Cao Yin," potong gue. "Tenang, sayang-"

"BUAKH!"

Gue kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

...

Cao Yin sibuk mengoleskan obat ke pipi gue yang lebam tersebab oleh luka tinju, sementara di seberang gue, Wen Yang dan Cao Pi duduk bersebelahan (tentu, ada jarak beberapa jengkal di antara mereka), tampangnya masam habis.

"Sayur-mayur lu berdua," gertu gue. "Muka gue jadi ga ganteng lagi!"

"PEDULI!" teriak Wen Yang.

"EH POHON KELAPA!" gue bangkit, menatap Wen Yang tajam. "MUKA GUE YANG GANTENG HABIS-HABISAN INI JADI JELEK, TAHU?!"

"ALAH! LU GANTENGNYA ADA HABISNYA! EMANG UDAH WAKTUNYA JUGA KAN? GUE DONG, GANTENGNYA GA ADA HABISNYA!(2)" Wen Yang sungguh bangga mengeluarkan statement tersebut.

Gue potong gaji lu dan gue bikin scene lu bareng Cao Yin jadi tambah sedikit, dasar sayur-mayur!

"Ngomong-ngomong," gue menoleh ke arah Cao Pi. "Kenapa lu bisa pingsan di siang bolong? Gue kira lu udah mati. Gue udah seneng banget dengernya."

" _CIAK SAI_ LAH LOE! MENTANG-MENTANG MUKA LU GANTENG BUKAN BERARTI GA BERANI GUE DAMAGE!"

"Udah. Lu cuma perlu jawab pertanyaan gue," jawab Cao Pi, sinis dan datar.

"Silahkan buka halaman 66 dari buku [Cinta di Kosan Tua]."

Cao Pi mengambil buku tersebut, perlahan mencari halaman yang gue poin. Wen Yang dan Cao Yin segera berdiri di belakangnya, hendak menyaksikan apa yang telah membuat jiwa gue melayang untuk sesaat. Gue buru-buru pasang cotton bud, bersiap untuk bom yang akan meledak-

"GYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Yes, teriakan itu bukan punya Cao Yin, tapi berasal dari buku itu. Suara itu adalah suara rekaman Lao Zucong dari episode... oke gue juga lupa. Maaf, hamba ini orang yang pelupa. Gue memerhatikan satu per satu muka dari ketiga tamu gue. Cao Pi pucat, Wen Yang membeku, Cao Yin udah siap nangis.

Nah, sekarang jelas kan kenapa gue pingsan gegara buku romance? Wong tiba-tiba ada gambar Lao Zucong yang diilustrasikan di atas dua halaman yang berdampingan, ditambah dengan efek suaranya yang sangat... uwhhh...

Keheningan menghiasi ruang kantor gue setelahnya.

* * *

...Sekarang jam berapa? Oh, udah 12 kurang lima. Malam.

Gue terpaksa lembur hari ini, gegara harus bisa selesaiin naskah buat episode terbaru Phoenix Songstress. Kenapa gue terpaksa lembur? Semua itu kembali ke kisah seminggu yang lalu... Kurang lebih, seminggu yang lalu.

Gue keseruan main game Tokken Ranbu(3), keseruan mengumpulkan bishie-bishie jiwa dari berbagai koin belahan dunia. Jadi, ceritanya itu tentang bagaimana jiwa ganteng dari para koin tersebut berperang melawan krisis moneter dunia, berusaha mengembalikan kurs kembali ke kondisi sedia kala.

Bishienya ganteng. Banget. Tapi buat dapatin bishie yang gue mau, Koin zaman imperial China, itu susah banget.

Saking keseruannya, gue lupa gue punya skrip yang harus gue selesaikan, dan berakhirlah di sini gue; sendirian di kantor Wu Cooperation, sendirian di malam minggu yang harusnya gue habiskan bareng laptop, bae gue. Oh tunggu, gue lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama lappie dan- ga! Gue ga lagi main Tokken Ranbu kok!

Tenggorokan gue kering di saat yang ga tepat. Gue raih gelas, terkesiap menyadari isinya sudah kosong. Dan, itu berarti gue harus ke lantai tiga, sembilan lantai di bawah, buat ngambil minum dan beberapa snack. ...Ketawa khas Sima Yi terdengar nyaring di benak gue.

Gue inget, kisah serem yang pernah diceritain sama om Lu Meng bulan lalu. Katanya, ada beberapa jiwa tak tenang yang suka berkeliling ria kayak lagi di mall. Katanya, shift mereka itu dari jam 12 sampai jam 3 subuh... HARUSNYA GUE TURUN LEBIH DULUAN! SEKARANG UDAH JEM 12 LEWAT SEPULUH!

Bukannya gue takut-... Ga! GUE BENERAN GA TAKUT!

Gue berusaha nahan haus, tapi setelah belasan menit, gue nyerah. Maka gue, berbekal kenekatan demi melegakan haus dan membungkam perut gue yang terus keroncongan, keluar dari ruangan, berjalan menelusuri koridor yang udah terang -karena gue nyalain cepet-cepet.

Ga! Kaki gue ga merinding!

Gue berjalan menuju lift, berdiri nunggu lift buat menjemput gue.

 **"GLEK!"**

Mendadak, gue ngerasa hawa dingin di sekeliling gue.

Kata om Lu Meng, hawa dingin itu pertanda bahwa ada seseorang, yang bukan manusia, datang menghampiri. Lantas gue cepet-cepet tekan tombol lift udah kayak orang main Cytus. Kalau sekarang gue lagi main tuh game, gue pasti dapat skornya perfect.

Aura itu terasa makin dingin, memberi boost bagi jari gue yang terus tekan-menekan tombol lift dengan despo.

CEPETAN! CEPETTTTT!

 **"Bruk!"**

Gue bisa rasain ada tangan yang dingin menepuk pundak kanan gue. Gue teriak keras, berbalik sambil melayangkan roundhouse-kick ke si mahluk itu.

"GWUAH!"

HANTUNYA COWOKKKKK! DASAR HANTU MESUUUUMMM!

Gue membuka mata, melihat yang terkapar bukanlah mahluk yang diceritakan om Lu Meng. Melainkan...

"...CAO PI?!"

Cao Pi bangkit, memberikan tatapan yang saking seramnya gue ga bisa suruh teman gue bantu gambarin. Tiba-tiba, entah darimana dua pedang es itu keluar, dan mulut Cao Pi terbuka, mengucap pelan.

"Berlututlah(4)..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

FIX! GUE GA MAU LEMBURAN DI KANTOR! GUE. MAU. LEMBURAN. DI GREAT WALL AJA! THIS IS WHY OFFICE WORK SUCKS(5)!

* * *

"Jadi... Yin," gue menoleh ke perempuan bermarga Cao itu. Seandainya gue cowo, gue udah tembak nih cewe sekarang juga. Ga bakal gue biarin Wen Yang dapatin Cao Yin, seandainya gue cowo.

Sayang, takdir berkata gue bukan cowo.

"Ada apa, _xiaojie_?"

Yaoloh, _Tian_ , biarkan gue jadi cowo seminggu aja... demi rasain yang namanya 'in-relationship with'.

Ya, tujuan percakapan ini cuma demi mendengarkan suaranya saja, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Jadi, gue mau bahas beberapa hal dengan lu."

"Mm-hmm?"

"Soal... Ciqian..."

Minuman sirup coklat yang tengah disedotnya berhenti tengah jalan, Cao Yin mematung. Gue lambaikan tangan di depan mukanya. "Woi? Yin? Masih hidup kan lu?"

"I-iya..."

"Ehm... jadi gimana ya... Ngg..." gue sendiri ragu ngomongnya. "Ngg... sebenarnya..."

"Yin."

Kita berdua menoleh, melihat om Cao Cao beberapa meter jauhnya, sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Ada yang harus _fuqin_ bicarakan denganmu."

"Eh? Baiklah, _fuqin_ ," Cao Yin buru-buru menghabiskan minumnya, pamit dan menyusul bokapnya yang udah keluar duluan.

Sekali lagi, gue jadi jomblo. Baru aja tadi gue mau nembak dia. Gue menatapi cangkir teh gue, cuma tersenyum miris. Seandainya gue itu lelaki dan adalah lelaki macam tuh bocah bongsor...

 **TBC...**

 **" _Camera roll and... ACTION_!"**

* * *

1\. Mocca-marrochi: Gomen saya lgi ga bisa bales review ;; Iya www tiba-tiba kepikiran soal itu kwkwkwk

...

(1) plesetan dari sang author 'Cinta Brontosaurus'

(2) copas dari percakapan antara saya dengan author Aquaring

(3) plesetan touken ranbu

(4) quote musou pertama Cao Pi

(5) quote video Pewdiepie yang game apa gitu game hororlah plotnya digentayangi di kantor pada waktu tengah malam

...

STAY TUNED! RnR sangat dipersilahkan!


End file.
